


Vivtory

by ChaosCrie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCrie/pseuds/ChaosCrie
Summary: you're the secretary who replaces Carmen





	Vivtory

You were at your desk fixing the documents, this morning you decided to put on a black suit with a white shirt and under the jacket also a waistcoat that lifted the breast, the black hair gathered in a chignon, the glasses you wore were for migraines and you kept them down on your nose, you chewed the over-thinking pencil while you crossed your legs, you don't know why you decided for the skirt, the hold-ups made you feel bad in the workplace. Suddenly the door opened was your boss, you were the substitute for his secretary Carmen who was on maternity leave, you liked that job, or maybe you liked more the deputy prosecutor or maybe the agents who made you the court but, you had never undertaken anything for fairness in the workplace, because you did not know their private life being there only for a couple of months.  
The A.D.A. Rafael Barba was a man all in one piece, always dressed in extravagant suits within the limits of decency, the thing that stood out were the suspenders. Overall, he was a handsome, brownish man, two emerald green eyes to leave you breathless, a mischievous smile, very sure of himself and his physique, which showed solidity and two great biceps. There were rumors about his bisexuality, but he had an overwhelming charm. He entered the room where you were sitting at your desk, smiling and cheeky as never before, 《we won Lily, we must celebrate!!!》you raised your eyes blocking the pencil in your teeth, he petrified for a few imperceptible seconds, entering his office continued to talk to you 《the verdict was overwhelming, now we can finally take a break, from the come that we make a toast.》  
Perplexed but happy, you entered the office and dropped your black hair on your shoulders, 《scotch? With ice or without?》you were looking at him, he had something bewitching, he had taken off his jacket, the pink suspenders stood out on his shirt, the sleeves pulled up showed two powerful and venous forearms, 《with ice thanks, I'm happy that he won》 《please Lily call me Rafael》 this thing pleased you, there was an understanding today, you unbuttoned the first buttons of the blouse, the neckline went down on your tits, you leaned forward on the desk that divided you and you took the glass, his eyes were glued to the neckline, you looked up and met them, a flash passed through them seemed to want to devoured and incomprehensibly was what you wanted, you felt the low belly tremble, pulsate your intimacy to the thought of his hand that touched you. Rafael sat on the chair you, you walked around the desk to lean in front of him, thus giving your back to the door. During that conversation he explained the case and how he had convinced the jury, at the end you were in confidence as if you knew each other from a waist to a third glass you were sitting on the desk, unintentionally the skirt went up letting you glimpse the lace of the hold-up, Rafael smiled and bit his lower lip snapping standing towards you, your breath stopped when he first placed a warm hand on your thigh and then the other greedily palpating your flesh, the eye contact was intense, as he approached to rest his body against yours, finally your lips met, your tongues danced and your hands ran through his body, he was firmer and more muscular than I could imagine. You were sobbing and moaning in his mouth as he rested his erection against your humidity, he was crushed in the fabric of his trousers, a smirking smile was printed in his face seeing you surprised at the size. He began to unbutton your blouse squeezing your breasts with greed while kissing and biting him, he was coming down more and more, now he had raised his skirt leaving free the black lace panties already very moist smiled again, a shiver shook you when he placed his mouth on the fabric and with his teeth took them off. Now you could hear her tongue making room between your lips, stopped suddenly 《you know I can stop at any time if you do not want"》professional deformation you thought 《don't stop Rafael"》begged.  
Hearing his name say something was lit, the heat and passion increased, the tongue moved skillfully around the clitoris and you moaned and twisted on your desk as it sucked you and penetrated with your fingers, 《Oh, Dios mío, eres tan buena"》whispered. Spanish thought of? Among the groans you were able to say 《I did not understand what it means but it was damn sexy》 you felt your orgasm approaching and even he knew it spun faster and penetrated you with three fingers, you were at the limit the back arched on the desk fingers in his hair 《vien par mì! Come for me!》 I command and your orgasm fell on him.  
When you finally saw his face was silvery of your orgasm, he smiled at you cleaned himself with his shirt sleeve and then he kissed you crawling on your sore intimacy his bump button 《Counselor now I understand the real reason why they call it silver tongue》 laughed satisfied, at this point you wanted to return the favor, you knelt before him unbuttoned your pants letting them fall at the ankles his black boxers were tense, removed even those that freed his erection in its majesty, your hand ran along its entire length as it peeked at each touch his hands were intrigued in your hair, trembled and moaned more than you could imagine when your lips leaned against the tip and then let it in as far as possible, your saliva dripping down the length. It excited you to have it in your mouth and made you wish you had penetrated it with force and you unintentionally increased the rhythm of how you sucked it 《por favor, stop or we won't be able to have any more fun》your eyes met as you lifted it up, kissed you still greedily and then turned around and bent forward on your desk.   
One hand resting on the basin of your arched back spit on the other, not that it would serve seen how wet you were, he went through his erection and stood at your entrance, with the tip entered slowly, and then gently enter everything, once you got used to its size begin to push inside you, every time you panting and moaning more, his breath was heavy but he could whisper something that excited you even more, you did not understand that said but surely had to be appreciations 《Dios. What a hermosa eres!》and again 《Sabes, me vuelves loco, Lily》your name shook you 《Rafael I don't know what you're saying but, whatever it is don't stop》 as a roar emitted when he heard his name go out among your moans 《Dime cuánto te gusta, tell me how much you like》 he translated.   
By now you were at the limit, 《I want to see your face as you come for me》 without me going out turned you up by taking your thighs with your hands and crushing you against the wall was he now giving his back to the door. Your nails stuck into his back while he kissed you and bit your lip stronger than he wanted causing you a small wound that blew 《I'm sorry I didn't want to》 was slowing down to apologize 《I don't mind, don't stop there are almost》you prayed.   
He pushed the pace as he crushed you with the weight of his body you felt it hard inside you and you wanted more and more and suddenly the most overwhelming orgasm I'd ever felt overwhelmed you, a scream came out, you immediately tried to suffocate him in his shoulder but probably someone had heard but, at the time did not interest anyone. As you came around his still hammered dick whispering his name in the ear, a thrill ran through the back of Rafael who was giving irregular thrusts now letting himself be pervaded by the pleasure said 《¡Mierda! You are so hot, I love you. I can't resist you》And you felt its warm release invade you and a feeling of satisfaction appeared on your face.   
Your still heavy breaths resounded in the room interrupted by Rafael's bumpy hiccups who apologized because he had not managed to get out in time and you who calmed him down, 《I take the pill, explain me more than anything the Spanish? "I'm Cuban,》 he said, kissing you, still squashed against the wall. He saw your eyes frightened and immediately heard the door handle open 《Counselor can ...》 the voice of Detective Carisi resounded from behind the door. Quickly Rafael thundered, 《Carisi, don't dare enter my office until I open the door for you》,with a note of perplexity in his voice, he said, 《Of course I didn't want to be intrusive, I heard strange noises and I made sure everything was fine.》  
Smile silently while you reassembled as quickly as possible, The shirt sleeve was stained with you and slipped on the jacket forgetting however the suspenders, hastily arranged the skirt buttoned the blouse but could not find the panties, it was time to let in Carisi was too waiting, you took a couple of files while He quickly fixed the desk, you kissed one last time and at the end he said 《perfect Miss Graham, go ahead》 《sure counselor I will immediately make those appointments》 you answered opening the door, in front of you perplexed and amazed Carisi and Amaro were squaring at you talking in a low voice, they entered the office closing the door behind them. 《Counselor, are you all right? I see it a bit messy,》 said Amaro, 《yes, of course, I must have had a glass too much to celebrate Victory,》《It is precisely to congratulate us on this that we are here,》 Carisi continued, Barba felt his eyes on him, they knew, he was just waiting for the final joke, he was walking through the room with his eyes when his eyes rested where even those of the detectives were the panties were caught in the pen holder, smiles of understanding flooded the faces of Nick and Sonny who nodded while the last finally spoke 《and good our prosecutor, and we who thought there was a thief instead was having fun》 Rafael blushed took the panties and slipped them into the drawer 《now I explain why he rejected all our invitations》 replied Amaro   
《nice shot Beard, tell us is as hot as it looks?》concluded Carisi,   
《Dios mio, more than you can imagine.》


End file.
